This invention relates to golf ball storage and dispensing apparatus. The apparatus of the invention is designed to assist golfers, both indoors and outside, whereby golf balls may be successively dispensed and located at a particular point so that the golfer will not have to break his stance after hitting a first ball in order to properly place a subsequent ball.
A number of types of golf ball storage and dispensing apparatus are already known. An example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,204. Such apparatus permits the golfer to store a large number of golf balls to be dispensed by the apparatus one at a time when actuated by the golfer.
The apparatus normally includes an arm, movable between a vertical and a horizontal position by a drive mechanism. A golf ball rolls down the arm when moved to the horizontal position, and is deposited at the desired location. Some prior art drive mechanisms are designed such that the arm is connected directly to a gear train driven by a motor. This produces a number of difficulties in control of the finer movements of the arm. Other prior art drive mechanisms may operate the arm indirectly through a shaft, and use rubber belts or the like in the gear train. Clearly, such belts are subject to slippage and increased wear, so that the drive mechanism requires more frequent servicing and maintenance.
An object of the present invention is to provide such a golf ball storage and dispensing apparatus having a number of improved features for increasing the efficiency and operation thereof. It is also an object of the present invention to provide apparatus having an improved drive mechanism and switching mechanism for controlling the direction of movement of the arm.